Yes, The Word That Changed my Life
by CassiTTMMMSSPPJ
Summary: What if Cassi and James knew eachother formt he begining? James/ OC


I couldn't help smiling as I went to my room. Today was one of those days where me and James were going to have our alone time. I admit I have a crush on him, but he could never like me back. You see, James was part of a group called Big Time Rush. I knew him way before that though. His family is really good friends with mine, so we see each other once or twice a year, even if he lives in San Diego. When we were younger, even if he is four years older than me, we would also be alone at some point. We both had 2 older brothers, so they usually hung out together and our parents usually went out for dinner at least once.

Today James was going to take me to a lake, so I was changing into a bathing suit. After I got it on, I was going to grab my cover up when my door opened. I looked up and saw James, who walked over to me and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away, I spoke.

"That was a good first kiss." He smiled at me and handed me my cover up. We went to the lake that day. It wasn't awkward at all.

That was a month ago. We weren't going out though. I wish we were but…. Today at school, we were having an assembly. I was sitting on the edge of the row I was in. I froze when I saw BTR on the stage. After a few songs, I zoned out. I loved them but I listened to their music all the time and I was friends with them. The last song they did surprised me. It was _Boyfriend._

_ "__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend___

_have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?__  
__[Yeahh]__  
__and there isn't anything they could of said or done__  
__and everyday i see you on your own__  
__and i can't believe that your alone__  
__but i overheard your girls and this is what they said__  
__looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend__  
__i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there__  
__don't be scared to come put your trust in me__  
__can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend__  
__can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back__  
__i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your___

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend___

_let me take a little moment to find the right words__  
__[to find the right words]__  
__so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard__  
__[something that you've heard]__  
__i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer__  
__but i know i gotta put myself or worse__  
__See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard___

_that your looking for a boyfriend__  
__i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there__  
__don't be scared to come put your trust in me__  
__can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend__  
__can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back__  
__i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your___

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend___

_if you tell me where, I'm waiting here__  
__everyday like slum dog millionaire__  
__bigger then the Twilight love affair__  
__I'll be here girl i swear" _

Instead of them all singing the last chorus of it, James came and kneeled next to my seat and sang it.

"_looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend__  
__i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there__  
__don't be scared to come put your trust in me__  
__can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend__  
__can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back__  
__i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your___

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__  
__Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend___

_All i really want is to be your..."__  
_ When he stood up, I got up and hugged him.

"Yes." That one word changed my life.


End file.
